In the operation of microelectronic devices, including microprocessors, the control of power applied to such devices can be a vital issue. For example, the voltage applied to a microelectronic device generally has a direct effect on the speed of operation of the device, which thus impacts the system performance. Conversely, the voltage level applied to a microelectronic device negatively affects the lifespan of the device, with excessive voltages resulting in shortened operational life. The power supply delivering current to a microprocessor may be designed for less than the maximum theoretical current draw of the microprocessor, and in this case a circuit is needed to ensure the microprocessor current does not exceed the maximum current allowed. If it is determined that the current draw of the microprocessor exceeds the maximum allowed, then the frequency and voltage of the microprocessor can be reduced to bring the current back within the current draw limit. For this reason, voltages and currents may be closely monitored in the operation of a device.
However, relevant values for a device can be difficult to detect. For example, the determination of certain current values may be challenging because the values are relatively low, while the variances involved can be significant. In particular, variances in sensor operation and variances in noise levels over time may make it difficult to accurately determine a current value for a device. Because of the uncertainty in measures, it may be necessary to implement larger operational safeguards to protect operation of the device, thus reducing the performance of the device.